


Nightmare

by Jesonomi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Rapist Reader, Violent Sex, sleep rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesonomi/pseuds/Jesonomi
Summary: This nightmare is real. Why? Why are you doing this? Please stop... please...





	Nightmare

Fantasies are fantasies, and dreams are dreams, but this nightmare is reality.

Why? Why are you doing this?

The tears on my face shake as you ram your cock in and out of my body.

You drugged me in my sleep, didn't you? How could you do this?

I try to struggle, but it's no use. My arms are bound behind my back, and my legs feel numb. They don't want to listen to me. The bed slips out from underneath my feet whenever I try to get traction, to stand up, or even just to push myself away from you. As if I could go anywhere at all, anyway. You have one arm wrapped around my leg you've pulled up and over your shoulder, and a hand sunk deeply into my waist. You've taken no chances with having me be able to escape this. I can't even scream for help with this gag in my mouth.

This isn't supposed to happen. I was sleeping, sleeping and dreaming when it turned dark and the people there turned on me, held me down and violated me. They melted my arms together, and cut off my feet, never stopping the endless defiling of my holes while they did.

I woke up as they came for my eyes with a blade, my heart pounding, full of terror. And you were there, ready to pick up where my nightmare left off.

I can't take it. I scream into the gag, in anguish, in despair. My breathing is frantic, and so are my eyes, wide open and pouring with tears. And it spurs you on. It fucking spurs you on. You instantly pick up the pace, thrusting harder and faster. You're raping me. You're raping me you're raping me you're raping me. Stop. Stop stop stop stop stop. Please. Please god I'm sorry for whatever I did to deserve this. Please......

I thrash around as much as I can, still screaming my throat raw. And you hit me. First it's a slap, and when I don't stop, you start punching. My face. My chest. My stomach. I taste blood. You pick me up and throw me onto my front, pushing my face into the pillow. The pillow I hold to sleep. The pillow I hold while thinking of love. The pillow you’re suffocating me with. It feels like your entire weight is pushing down on me. I can't see. I can barely breathe, and you go right back to raping me again.

Am I going to die? Is this it? My consciousness is fading. The darkness closes in on me.

When I wake up, the room is dimly lit by the bathroom lights. The shower is running, and I hear you turn the water off. You towel off and step into the doorway, casting your shadow onto me. I smell the strawberry shampoo on you. My shampoo.

You walk over, pull me up, and squeeze your hands around my neck in pulses. Tightening your grip, choking me, then loosening it and letting me breathe. It seems to amuse you. I don't have the energy to react anymore. You let my neck go and detach the ball from the gag, pulling it out and leaving my mouth still held open. I can finally take a deep breath, but you cut that short, grabbing my head and shoving your cock into my mouth. 

The nightmare continues. You will never let me escape.

**Author's Note:**

> (2019)


End file.
